


Midnight Snack

by heavenzfiend



Category: Obey Me! Shall We Date?, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Come Eating, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Missionary Position, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenzfiend/pseuds/heavenzfiend
Summary: A sleep-addled Beelzebub ate the most delicious cream buns as a late-night snack. But why was MC being a flustered mess in the morning?
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 38
Kudos: 976





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> I love Beel so much! He's such a sweetheart and I felt slightly guilty even writing a smut for him but it had to be done. I got inspired by the Devilgram story, "Beel's Morning" where he was remembering what he ate during his dream. I hope you enjoy what I came up with! Thank you! :)

A creak in the door jostled me from my slumber, mind still half-dazed and body lax in the warmth enveloping me. I snuggled deeper under the covers, my nose buried in the duvet to inhale the familiar yet masculine scent of Beelzebub. 

Few days ago, Mammon had another grand idea of eating one of Beel’s labelled foods and this time, the affected devil had managed to completely decimate the kitchen, as well as my room, in a blind rage at the loss. Most of the blame was put on the Lord of Fools, who was currently serving his punishment by hanging upside-down from the ceiling of the common space, but Lucifer still ordered Beel to share his room with me until the damages were repaired since he was responsible for my lack of housing situation, yet again. 

The footsteps drew closer to the bed and I closed my eyes, not wanting Beel to feel bad that he had woken me up— he had most likely gone to the kitchen for a midnight snack or the bathroom. However, instead of the burly figure going past me to the couch, where he had insisted he would sleep during my semi-extended stay, I felt the bed dip to take in the extra weight of his body. 

My eyes flew open at the warmth radiating from behind, the way his thick arms looped around my stomach causing them to tighten on reflex. He was practically spooning me at this point and my breathing hitched, his deep, even breath tickling my nape and sending shivers down my body at the close proximity. Lately, I had been oddly more aware of him than the other brothers, perhaps due to his strong body hiding that soft-heartedness inside— he reminded me of a big cuddly bear— and this situation clearly wasn’t helping to extinguish my growing crush. 

“Beel?” I gently touched his hand, which was still resting on top of my stomach, to rouse him. 

“Mmm…” Despite my efforts, Beel’s hand started creeping higher, squeezing at my sides and the soft bits of my torso before continuing its exploration. Barely controlling the urge to squirm under the ticklish sensation, I held my breath to see where this was going, the bewilderment mixed with curiosity momentarily immobilizing me. 

His free hand patted around my chest area before gently cupping a breast. I gasped in surprise at his boldness. Was he awake?!

“Beel! What are you-” I flipped around in bed to face him properly and was met with a clearly asleep devil. The peaceful face of the red-head was quite endearing, almost child-like in innocence, that I couldn’t bring myself to shake him awake.

“Squishy…” He continued to fondle my breasts with his big hands. His lips smacked as if he was eating in his dreams, pure delight spreading across his face. 

“Ah…” I couldn’t help but moan into the night at the intimate foray. 

“Yes… I… another one... please…” He was murmuring quietly but my ears picked up some coherent words. That was when he brought his face flush against my body and started rubbing his face against my pajama-clad chest. At what point should I have forced him awake? It wasn’t like I was against this… but he wasn’t even conscious! This felt super naughty, especially now that I was wide awake opposed to his semi-slumber.

Breathing against me still, his hands started to lift my clothing up until it laid across my collarbones, exposing me to the cold air. Before I even had time to feel the chill or shame, his mouth and hands started to simultaneously tease and massage both breasts. 

“Oooooh!” I tried to bite down my lips so he doesn’t wake up from this delectable dream of his— and mine?

His tongue flicked at my nipple over and over again indiscriminately while his fingers busied themselves kneading the mound like an artisan molding a rounded dough. 

“So… soft…” His mouth was sucking me so hard that I was no longer sure if he was somehow stealing my very breath from my lungs too. His teeth grazed my taut nipple multiple times and I was half afraid he would take a literal bite but thankfully, even in his subconscious state, he never bit down.

The oral stimulation went on for so long that I felt stars behind my eyelids. While Beel seemed satisfied by this play, I had gotten so hot and bothered, feeling the wetness seeping through my shorts onto his bed and the slippery mess that I was down below that craved attention as well, that my body involuntarily trembled. I wanted to scream and if I didn’t hold back the frustrations from bubbling out my throat, I might’ve not only woken up my temporary roommate but also the rest of the occupants of House of Lamentation, as well.

I wanted _more_.

 _I needed more_.

At that moment, Beel slowed all movement and then sluggishly let go of the right breast that he had latched onto so strongly before with a soft pop. The chilling of his saliva left on my skin made the surface prickle. I was left in disbelief at the unbelievable timing of it all, my mouth gaping open at the sight of his own wide open with a soft snore to add, no less.

Damn it all to hell— or was it heaven in this case?

Left on my own with my hyper-sensitive skin and unfulfilled needs, I cursed my damn fate. I could just slip my fingers underneath and bring myself to completion but Beel was so adorably cuddling me that I didn’t want to let go quite yet. I wanted to bask in his warm, firm embrace just a little longer. My libido would have to take a backseat for today.

But an alarming question reared its head…

Oh, dear angels above, how would I face him tomorrow?

\---

Sometime before even dawn approached, I snuck out of the tempting bed and made myself presentable before descending down to the kitchens to assist in breakfast-making. Deep sleep eluded me due to jitteriness and all that transpired last night that only I was privy to. It just wasn’t fair!

Satan was in charge of breakfast this morning and I assisted him while dodging his keen inquiries as to why I was looking so tired. Soon enough, all the brothers came down to eat one-by-one and the dining table was its usual state of boisterousness.

“This pancake tastes pretty good!” Mammon said to Satan, as he chomped down on a rather large piece.

“Oh, MC made the pancakes while I cooked the bacon and eggs,” he replied.

“W-Well, they’re certainly not bad, for a human that is!” Mammon hastily added on that last bit before awkwardly scratching his head.

“Hmph, maybe you need to hang upside-down for a few more days in order to better appreciate the cooking of a mere human, Mammon?” I retorted back.

Mammon’s face blanched at that and he quickly looked over to the silently dining Lucifer before whispering to me, “Shh!!! Not so loud! Don’t make me go back there, please!” I sighed but the corners of my mouth uplifted at the familiar banter. All the while, I was pointedly avoiding looking at the direction of _someone_ , the memories of last night still too fresh to act natural until the object of my discomfort started talking.

“I had the most scrumptious midnight snack yesterday,” Beelzebub said with a dreamy look in his eyes as if the sheer thought filled him with joy. “Or was it in my dreams? I can’t remember but either way, I wish I could eat them again.” I felt my face heat up at those seemingly harmless words, making myself smaller in any way. 

“I think they were two fluffy cream buns with a berry on top? So soft with the sweetest fragrance too…” I happened to look up to the sight of him licking his lips, just like the night before, and I could feel my face hot enough to cook this very breakfast on with ease.

"There was some kind of wrapper that I had to peel off too but what was inside was worth it." He gave a wide smile and I quickly shot off my feet to put an end to this conversation.

“Ok, that’s enough!” All eyes looked at me. Oops, that might’ve come out a lot louder than I had intended. I quickly sat back down. “Uh, I mean… that’s enough talking about a food that’s not even here while we’re eating something else!”

“Are you okay? Beel’s always been like this, what are you talking about?” Satan asked, searching my bright red face.

“Wow, normie LOST it. LOL ROFL— and sent.” Leviathan quipped while messing with his D.D.D.

“MC, why are you so flustered?” Asmodeus came straight out and asked with no hesitation, the teasing look he frequently displays the last thing I need right now.

“You’re right, MC. I shouldn’t disrespect Satan’s and your efforts like that. I’m sorry,” Beel slumped and guilt suddenly rammed me like a train wreck. Dammit, what was I doing? I didn’t want to make him sad!

“I don’t know what’s going on but you lot better get moving or you’ll be late and I will not tolerate tardiness,” Lucifer said in the most deadpan way and I was forever grateful for his interjection.

-

For some reason, the universe hated me and I kept running into Beel every chance I could get. As if that wasn’t bad enough, I was hyper-aware of every little thing he did that my lady boner was growing stronger as the day progressed, adding onto my exhaustion.

Midday, I ran into him as he finished his post-meal workout and my eyes followed the sweat that dripped down the side of his neck, soaking onto the waistband of his pants. My eyes then raked his body from head to toe, taking in the bulging muscles of his biceps and abdomen. It should be illegal for him to walk around half naked. How can he expect a girl, any human or she-devil, to resist?! I had to escape before he could see me drool at him like how Mammon gets when he sees money.

However, throughout the course of the day, I started to witness a weird turn of events. Whenever Beel got close to me, for some reason _he_ would blush and act awkward. What in all Devildom?!

I couldn’t stand for this awkwardness between us any longer and after dinner, in which Beel only ate ten plates of steak whereas normally he could easily finish tenfold of that amount, I accosted him as he walked back to our shared room.

“Beel, is something wrong? You don’t seem like your normal self and I’m worried.” I looked up at him through my lashes and his face turned a similar color to his hair.

“MC, tell me honestly. Did… I do something to you last night?” I gasped at his question. Where was this coming from? Did he somehow remember last night?

“Um… well… sorrrrrrta?” I vaguely whipped my hand in the air, the tension palpable in the air.

“I don’t really remember exactly what I did but I just… it’s just that whenever you’re near, I smell this really sweet and familiar scent and you’ve also been avoiding me all day today so I wanted to make sure if my suspicions were correct…” He looked so apologetic without even knowing the full truth that my heart almost burst from love.

“Oh, Beel. You um… you tasted my skin a bit after you got into my—err, your—bed, but really, it’s okay!” His whole body slumped at that.

“I’m so sorry, MC. I feel awful now… I’m truly, truly sorry for what I’ve done…” How could she get mad at someone so sweet like him? Not that she was even mad in the first place.

“I knew something was wrong. I just knew it. You just smell so good and I should’ve been more careful but I must’ve slipped back in my bed without thinking.” It hurt to see him so dejected with his head down so I shook off my own embarrassment and cupped his cheek in my hand.

“If you’d like, you can have a proper taste of me, Beel… I don’t mind. I don’t mind if it’s you.”

He sucked in a breath then, probably not expecting anything like those words that passed my lips.

“Are you serious?” I nodded. “Are you sure…?” Again, I nodded and this time, I looped my arms around his neck, standing on my tiptoes to reach around. He had bent down a bit when I tried to loop my arms around him, but then he straightened up and my feet no longer touched the ground as he lifted me up into his arms fully. He easily picked me up with only one arm around my waist and he retreated with hurried steps to our bedroom.

He opened the door with the unoccupied hand and then made sure to lock it before gently setting me down upon his large bed. I scooted more towards the center to give him space to climb onto and he followed suit.

“MC, I’m just so hungry… for you…” He claimed my lips with his own, sending delicious jolts of sensation down my body. His soft lips against mine in an endless frenzy of electrifying goodness that shook me to my core. Had kissing ever felt this good? His skilled tongue sought after mine in a dance of back-and-forth, each giving and receiving as equals, neither of us overpowering the other.

His mouth left mine and I almost protested at the loss of warmth, yet I couldn’t, for what came next was even better. He nibbled at my collarbones, teasing at the skin but not enough to leave marks. With a feather-light touch, he swept his coarse hands along the underside of my breasts through the fabric of my shirt. He scrunched up my shirt upwards, similarly to last night— was his sub-consciousness mirroring his go-to move?

His lips ventured down to my chest and he licked all around and underneath the curve of them, before filling his whole mouth with one. I moaned without inhibition and he looked up at me with a shy smile.

“Ah… this feels really familiar,” he acknowledged, seemingly still affected by guilt for his sleep-addled self’s boldness. I knew I had to cast off my embarrassment to fully help him or he would forever be guilt-ridden.

“I wanted it then. And I want it now, too. You didn’t do anything against my will, Beel. I would’ve stopped you if you had and I didn’t. So there.”

“Ah, I’m glad.” The puff of relief he let out helped both of us feel more reassured in all of this. I finally felt like he understood how I actually felt about him overall.

His arms crisscrossed to take the hem of his shirt and peeled it off of his sturdy torso, delectably revealing taut, lean muscles of his abdomen— he was absolutely picturesque, the definition of a perfect male physique in my eyes. He probably wasn’t even aware of his own attractiveness and it made me fall for him even more. 

His hands had slight calluses from weight-lifting that added to the rough-yet-clumsy sensation against my own smooth skin and when they roamed over my hips, I couldn’t hold in a whimper. He laid on top of me, skin-to-skin, and despite not putting his full weight on me, I felt the heat radiating off of his upper body— he really was like a giant teddy bear!

His lips teased at my stomach and it was difficult to stifle a laugh at the ticklish feeling he was evoking but Beel seemed to relax at my show of enjoyment. I was panting by the time he got to licking at my navel and he carefully started to peel away at my pants. When faced with just my panties left, his hand hovered over them without actually touching anything for a good while so I had to grab his hand to hook his index finger on the band of my underwear.

“Go on…” I gently prompted and he nodded before sliding it all the way down and out of the way. His eyes looked over me, at the way I was laying down with juices sleek in between my thighs and my shirt bunched up above my breasts. I wanted to hide but also couldn’t tear my eyes away from seeing his reaction to it.

He lowered his face near my private area and the sight of his sweet face buried in such an intimate place was enough to melt me in a pool of giddiness.

“I’m addicted to the taste of you,” he said, before probing at my opening. His hot tongue slid all around my clit and I couldn’t help but clench my teeth in a burst of pleasure. It was almost _too much_. Beel puckered up his mouth around my nub and sucked harder, growing more insistent by my cries. My legs spread so wide apart in invitation like I was an open picnic basket, ready for consumption. I bucked underneath him, writhing at the onslaught of pleasure. The sound of my juices being lapped up by his gluttonous tongue was too much to bear.

I shuddered at the explosion of my release, legs all tingly with each consecutive lick. 

“Oh, Beel! I… I! Oh!” I sagged onto the sheets, contentment welling inside my very being. 

It was wonderful but something didn’t quite feel complete. I still desired some kind of _friction_.

Beel got up and licked his lips as if he had a delicious meal. It looked as if he was preparing to leave the bed altogether so I stopped him.

“Where are you going? Why won’t you finish…?” 

“Oh… oh?” His eyes grew wide and his blush came back, stronger than ever. He seemed hesitant but the bulge against his pants told a different story— eager and ready. “Tasting you and… _this_ is quite different. Are you sure?”

“Yes, Beel, yes! Now please hurry!” My inside was still throbbing and I wanted to feel him deep inside. Without finesse, he scampered back into bed, settling in between my legs again. He kicked out of his pants and boxers and levelled his length against my opening. He took a second too long and so I locked my legs across his hips, bringing us as close as humanly— devilishly— possible. 

“Unh!” He entered me in one fluid movement that I screamed, not from pain but from the intense force. He felt so large and searing, my insides were expanding wider to accommodate his size with each motion. He was rocking back and forth in a slow, even pace, as if he was afraid of breaking me. I squeezed his arms, begging him with my eyes to go faster. The only things I could manage were sporadic mews but I tried to match his rhythm with my own thrusting hips.

When I tested out my kegel moves, which I had heard about in the human realm, I heard Beel groan while thrusting harder. It seems to be just as effective against devils as well, who would’ve thought!

“MC, I’m gonna c-“ Before finishing his sentence, he pulled out with unbelievable speed but clearly without thinking of what to do, since his load shot all over my face and chest.

“Gah?!” It was all I could manage as I blinked in surprise. I felt something drip down along my neck, the warm liquid quickly turning cold.

Beel fumbled around with nervous hands, apologizing repeatedly. When I didn’t know what to do and stayed stock-still, he eventually started licking his cum from my body. I wasn’t sure if he had ever done something like this before, but I had a feeling it was just the first thing he could think of to do while seeing me covered in his mess. He licked my body clean of any remnants of his pleasure, every nook and cranny accounted for by his thorough inspection.

“Tasting myself mixed with you was phenomenal,” he bashfully looked into my eyes and I felt the surge of affection well up like it always does when I was with Beel.

“I love you, Beel!” I kissed him and we fell asleep in a tangle of limbs.

\---

“I believe new rooming arrangements must be made,” Lucifer stated out of nowhere the next morning.

“What? Why?!” Both Beel and I blurted out at the same time, locking eyes with each other and then hurriedly looking back down at our plates of food.

“Something feels different. I believe you two are getting… a little _too close_.” His dark eyes scrutinized both of us and I felt a sweat drop down my neck.

“Yes, good idea. Why, my beauty sleep was disturbed last night by kitten cries! And we all know we don’t own any cats.” Asmo looked at me with a seductive grin and I sank deep into my dining chair, hoping to disappear. Why were the walls of House of Lamentation so thin? I could feel Beel puffing up his chest in order to defend me when suddenly, Satan spoke up.

“There was a stray cat just outside my window and I couldn’t help it! I’ll find someone to adopt her so can’t you guys let me keep her until then?”

“…What did you just say?” Lucifer being unamused was an understatement.


End file.
